


Stasis

by jucee



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidekuni can’t change who he is, or what’s important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stasis

Hidekuni is a good guy. He doesn’t bully people, or drug his own relations, or hate the male of the species. He’s the normal one in the family, though sometimes he wonders if that isn’t because it isn’t his family. After all, the only people he shares blood with are Yonekuni and Kunimasa, and they don’t even live at home ten months of the year.

It’s not that he resents his parents for leaving him with Karen, because he knows that they mean well, but there are times when he sits at the dinner table between Manami and Shinobu and wishes that there were something more tangible holding them all together, something more than responsibility and comfortable familiarity.

So he smiles and does well at school and helps out at home, always playing the good guy, slowly building the ties of affection that will bind him to this family that is not his own.

***

Family is important to Hidekuni. He realises this from a young age, his childhood years passing by with either his mother or his father but very rarely both, until he’s taken to Japan and placed in Karen’s care. This is when he meets Yonekuni for the first time, and is dismissed with a brief glance and a twist of the lips that’s more like a sneer than a smile. Hidekuni is crushed, until Shinobu explains to him that he actually has another older brother.

He doesn’t meet Kunimasa until years later, and by this point Yonekuni has softened towards him. But he’s still the one left behind as he watches his brothers transfer into the same school and move into an apartment together, just far away enough that they don’t have to come home too often. 

Family has never been so important to them as long as they have each other; it probably never occurs to them to ask Hidekuni to come along too.

***

Hidekuni is the most popular guy in his school, and the frequent recipient of love letters in his shoe locker and confessions behind the gymnasium. Yet none of the girls, or even the occasional boy, have ever interested him, to the point where he wonders if there isn’t something wrong with him. They’re mostly monkeys though, and even if Hidekuni personally doesn’t care about that so much, he understands his duties as the heir to the house of Seymour.

Ideally, he’d like to fall in love with somebody from a good madararui family, so that everybody would be happy. He thinks that he’d like to have what his parents have, albeit with a little less artistic space.

But on the day that Tsuburaya Norio falls out of the sky and into Hidekuni’s lap, he feels something stirring inside of him that he has never felt before.

***

Hidekuni is there when Norio’s heart breaks, and again when Kunimasa so easily picks up the pieces that Hidekuni couldn’t fix. 

He wonders if this is love, this twisting clenching feeling in his chest that makes him want to claw at his skin until he bleeds. And for the first time in his life, he thinks that he would be happier without it, and without this family that he watches from the sidelines, never quite belonging.

But he can’t change who he is, or what’s important to him. So he’s happy to see his brothers happy, and he waits for the world to change instead.


End file.
